Conventional slippers or sandals generally have soles made of plastics, rubber or leather, which may often be pierced through by an pointed object such as nails or may give uncomfortable feeling to a wearer even if they are not pierced through. Besides, they can hardly soak the sweat or odor feet may give out so that the wearer may often be apt to get a skin disease.